Conventionally, it has been known that a decorative sheet such as decorative material is attached to the interior and the exterior of vehicles, buildings, or the like to impart design properties thereto. To be more specific, for example, it has been known that a decorative sheet printed in carbon-like design is attached to an outer surface of the hood of an automobile to decorate the hood to be light in weight.
As such a decorative sheet, for example, an automobile interior component in which a soft skin material is compressively bonded onto a core material to integrally adhere to each other has been proposed (ref: for example, the following Patent Document 1).
The above-described automobile interior component is usually molded into a flat sheet shape. Then, at the time of its use, the automobile interior component is heated with a dryer or the like, and extended in accordance with the shape of an adherend to be attached thereto via an adhesive, an adhesive tape, or the like that are separately prepared.
However, there is a disadvantage that the automobile interior component has a complicated attachment work. Then, in order to improve the workability, for example, it has been proposed that an adhesive layer is laminated on the decorative sheet in advance, and furthermore, a releasing layer is laminated on the adhesive layer.
To be more specific, for example, a decorative sheet made by applying a synthetic resin pressure-sensitive adhesive to the rear surface of a vinyl chloride resin sheet and attaching a release paper thereto has been proposed (ref: for example, the following Patent Document 2).
In the above-described decorative sheet, the release paper is peeled at the time of its use, and the vinyl chloride resin sheet is compressively bonded (attached) to the adherend via the exposed synthetic resin pressure-sensitive adhesive.